


Wrong

by himaliaarche



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himaliaarche/pseuds/himaliaarche
Summary: Cosmo was married and Timmy was too young.





	Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> AN: All mistakes are my own, for I have no beta to rein me in. And I don't own Fairly OddParents.
> 
> [migrated from FanFiction.Net]

It was wrong. Cosmo despite his tendency to behave like an airhead, knew there were things that were forbidden. Things not written in Da Rules that he simply couldn't do.

Green eyes observed the figure below him tracing over the faint outlines of his face. Timmy was getting older. Before it hadn't been noticeable, ten easily faded into eleven, eleven faded in to twelve. Twelve however had brought height with it. Timmy had shot up like a weed, now dwarfing his fairy godparents easily. That was when it started. Timmy had gotten older and Cosmo had caught himself thinking," He's going to be gorgeous when he's all grown up. Just like Chip."

It hadn't occurred to Cosmo that the thought would take hold. So very little took hold in his head. Since then, though other thoughts had come with it. It wasn't like meeting Wanda, not the way his heart fluttered at the sight of her pink hair, or the inexplicable way she'd actually understood him. No this was worse. It was seeing Timmy smile as he went to bed no matter how horrible his day was and hoping he'd never stop smiling like that. It was granting irresponsible wishes just because Trixie had turned him down again. She was blind, couldn't see just how gorgeous Timmy was becoming.

All that time and his love for Wanda never faded. How could it? He had a beautiful fairy child with her. It wasn't her fault in any way either, she was attentive despite how demanding taking care of poof could be. Each evening she made it a point to stay with him and talk for a while after Poof had gone to bed. There was nothing wrong she'd done, which is why it took Cosmo until the year Timmy turned fifteen to realize it.

Between twelve and fifteen nothing magical happened, those years the only thing that changed were Timmy's height. Easy enough for Cosmo to still think of Timmy as the young, young boy he was. The summer Timmy turned fifteen his body finally filled out his frame. Muscles grew under mischievous wishes and lots of running. Enough for Wanda to notice and tease Timmy about it. Strangely Timmy noticed, Cosmo remained silent. Another thought had occurred to him, "He only had three years left with Timmy." That thought stuck, more than that, unlike other godchildren, Cosmo dreaded the thought of having to leave Timmy. With other godchildren, Cosmo always thought that it was fun, but they needed to go to another child who needed them more. The very idea of Timmy not being a part of his life froze his heart and robbed him of his sleep.

Timmy noticed. Cosmo wasn't his normal self. Eye-bags were growing under his eyes, and he seemed to be avoiding Timmy. You'd think it would be hard since they were his fairy godparents, but it wasn't. Wanda was the one granting his wishes, there were no more stupid ideas, no more talking to his pet nickel.

And so on this particular night, Cosmo watched Timmy sleep frowning. It was supposed to be a good thing, love for him had always been a good thing, something to rejoice and be glad about. Whatever this was, it was nothing like that. It was staying away from Timmy because each casual hug set his nerves on fire. It was feeling like his heart would explode when Timmy smiled at him and most of all it was wrong. Cosmo was married and Timmy was too young, still stuck in puppy love with Trixie. Even for someone with no brain in his head, Cosmo knew nothing good would come of it.

"Cosmo?" Timmy groggily called.

Cosmo startled," Yes Timmy?" His voice sounded odd too high, too quiet even for someone who'd woken from sleep.

"Why are you still awake? Is poof up," Timmy asked.

Cosmo shook his head,"Nooo, I couldn't sleep," he confessed, " my heads too full of jelly I think."

Still not quite awake Timmy wished," I wish you could be able to sleep," a yawn," with me."

The fairy froze, said nothing but already his wand shone a wish already half granted. Unable to refuse, the fairy drifted to sleep pointedly sleeping on the covers. Even then Cosmo could feel the heat of the teen's body through the blanket.

The following morning Cosmo woke up better rested than he had been in weeks. Timmy looked relieved more concerned for the way Cosmo had changed in the last few weeks. If the teen had to admit, he liked Cosmo more than Wanda, even if it was because the male fairy indulged his stupidity more often than not. Sometimes, that was all he needed to make him feel better. The best part? It was Saturday. After showering and making the customary appearance at breakfast Timmy returned to his room to the distinct absence of Wanda and poof.

Confused he asked," what happened to Wanda and poof?"

Cosmo brightened," Wanda and Poof went to the fairy doctor, he had a check-up today."

Timmy wondered, "how long are they gone?"

Cosmo busy attempting to recall the letters of the alphabet spun around ending up floating upside down," all day long, so what wishes do you want?"

Timmy fell back onto his bed silently. Cosmo seemed to have returned to his normal self, and entire night's sleep having done the fairy a great amount of good. Still Timmy couldn't help but feel like he was missing something. Why hadn't Cosmo been sleeping?

" Ooh I know, why don't you wish that the terra cotta thingies come to life," Cosmo suggested pulling Timmy's attention away. That was the last Timmy thought of the incident. Cosmo on his part, returns to normal. Sleeping, even if it means taking fairy sleeping pills helps. It doesn't make the fairy feel any better, but they help him act like his normal self.

Instead it's Timmy who take a turn for something different. The teen goes out without the fairies, as he is sometimes wont to do. Or rather Timmy wishes the fairy would stay home for the day and not follow him around. Cosmo grants the wish, though not before Wanda has left with poof to a spa day. IF Timmy doesn't need them for a day, then she takes it as a chance to relax. Cosmo on his part just collapses onto the teen's bed and lays there counting the dots on the ceiling. He could be in the fishbowl, but Timmy's parents are gone and if nothing else, he can have the bed. It smells like the teen, shampoo, deodorant, sweat and something distinctly Timmy. Either way if Cosmo can have nothing else he can lay in the bed and pretend that the teen is there with him.

Timmy stumbled into the house, bumping into furniture with the obvious smell of alcohol on his breath. Cosmo watched the teen come in and collapse onto the bed," Timmy?"

The teen turned," she said no," he slurred," said no again." Cosmo frowned worried that something had gone horribly wrong that day.

"Trixie," Cosmo asks tentatively.

Timmy nodded," Mmhmm, called me a loser and said I was a freak." She'd called Timmy much worse, but at that point the teen couldn't remember what else she'd called him.

Cosmo shook his head waving his wand and tucking Timmy into his own bed," she's dumb, you'll see." Fairy magic couldn't make love happen, so all Cosmo could do was make Timmy feel better in a little way. Part of him was being selfish, he could have made the teen sober, yet… Cosmo didn't.

Instead, he tucked Timmy in properly under the covers. Poof loved being tucked in under the covers. Cosmo had mastered these simple things of parenthood. Things Timmy still needed though he was getting closer to being an adult. When he was sure that Timmy was asleep, the fairy murmured, "Trixie doesn't know what she's missing out on, you're going to be stunning when you're all done growing up."

It didn't make much of a difference, Timmy wouldn't hear those words coming from him. Wouldn't feel them be a comforting presence, but Cosmo dared not speak them out loud when he could be heard by Timmy. It would give him away in a heartbeat. He should have pulled back there but it wasn't as if Timmy would know, would remember his words. So in the quietest voice he had ever mustered he said, "I love you," and left a soft kiss on those lips.

-fini-


End file.
